Undead Uprising
About You hear that? That's just the scratching of the dead as they claw their way out of their graves...so blast them away in the first two new Event Dungeons! As a twist, the third new Dungeon requires Undead Heroes Only, so choose your team wisely! Recommended Heroes (Easy and Medium) : Masuta Kira is the best undead hunter in the team. His ability will allow you to kick all the undead across the dungeons! (Update note: Masuta Kira has no longer PWN Undead-II, just PWN Undead-I) : Being an effective hero, Yasmin has PWN undead too, and as a result makes an effective damage dealer in addition to her ability to heal the team. : Sir William is a good choice for a taunter, as his Passive Trait makes him a lot safer against most enemies, as there are very few Spirit using enemies in the levels. : 's weakening attacks and his solid taunting makes him a good team member. His trait makes him very good against the Fire Sprites too. : Like Stone Fist, her Impervious trait is very helpful. In addition, she is an effective healer who can help keep your team going. Dungeon Information (Easy and Medium) Easy is the first dungeon, consisting of Water, Fire and Light Skeletons and Fire and Water Collectors (Life Reaper Brom's). is a potential mini boss and is the dungeon's boss. If you have a good team that has elemental advantage or uses characters with PWN undead, you should be fine, just watch out for the Collectors and try to attack them first. Ekko shouldn't be a huge threat, unless your team consists of mainly Magic wielding people. Life Reaper Brom appears with two friends, a red and blue reaper, to battle your team. This shouldn't be a real fuss, especially if you have in your team. Just take out the reapers quickly then go for Brom, and you will be fine. Medium removes the Red Reapers and replaces them with Fire Sprites. These things are more dangerous and can burn your whole team. Luckily they seem pretty rare. To defeat them, use or other water heroes to quickly take them out, before they can do serious damage. One thing to look out for is , a mini boss in the dungeon. He can for his allies and weaken your team by using . Mainly he will just add some time to the Dungeon Run, but watch out, as he will be a serious threat to your Light Heroes. To beat him, , and any other magic wielding allies are recommended. stands as this Dungeon's boss. He also has two skeleton helpers. The Skeletons aren't a big threat, but Zomm can revive them instantly and give them an attack buff. Normally just defeat Zomm first, it can sometimes be helpful to force the zombie to waste a turn bringing them back. Hero Guide (Hard) You can only take undead heroes in hard, so you don't actually have a lot of options! As such, I have written down the strengths of each character to help you pick your team. : Lord Zomm naturally fits in as your team leader. He is tough, hits hard and gives all his undead buddies a health buff. In the last fight particularly, his ability to drain Energy from the enemy can be a life saver. He can use to disease the whole enemy team (great against Yasmin) and can even heal himself with ! : Easily the toughest option for your team, Overlord Executum has many abilities he can use to aid your team. His can keep the fire off your more vulnerable members and he can use to heal himself. His can weaken an enemy to take attacks from your team and is great against the Justicars, who have spirit weakness. His is also great for the boss battle. : Brom is the only character I would say you MUST have. At least ascended once. Your not going to get far without to heal you up. To get the most out of his healing, use it on the Justicars for Spirit Weakness, and use it combined with 's or 's His ability to heal the team makes him a must. In addition, Doom Blade can be used as a powerful AOE, especially against and , as it reduces max health. His can be used to deal great damage and also disease your targets, which, if combined with , allows you to slow them. : Ekko's high damage makes him a great addition to have. His ability allows him to help his team deal great damage and can shock enemies, in addition to bonus energy. That power on it's own is nearly enough to make him worthy. He also has , great against armored targets (all enemies except Yasmin) and better still , giving him great damage dealing capabilities. : King Yorick serves a similar role to Ekko in being a much needed support character. His can be used for healing and also bonus damage to a target like a taunter. His allows a big team DEF buff, protecting the team and giving them a better survival chance. Finally can be used like Marked for Death, and combining the two will result in a super weak enemy, easy to take down. Hansuke Undying: Hansuke is a powerful skeleton, not unlike King Yorick. His laijatsu strike is a strong, physical blow, which will wound his opponent. As he ascends, he unlocks Exposed weakness, another physical blow but will taunt instead of wound. His last ascension is the powerful slash: Wind of consequences, a melee physical attack to his enemy, and will heal his lowest ally to full health. Dungeon Information (Hard) Hard forces you to use just undead heroes. A challenge indeed. But beatable. Read above to help you decide a team. Once you got one, prepare for action. The Justicars are the best to target if you are using to counter their challenge accepted. Otherwise, focus on the Angels if possible, the light being the ones to target. will sometimes pop up. She can be a threat, but normally she will just result in a lengthened fight. 's will help slowly bring her down, and will result in her taking serious damage fast. and are the bosses here, and they make a nasty team! Ideally, you would want to kill Augustus first but that is unlikely to happen. Just make sure you have Augustus damaged a little so he can't heal Alexandros every round. Alexandros is annyoing because he will and use . can sometimes be a nuisance too. Augustus will cancel out Taunt and Energize and heal an ally fully. It is best to get both him and Alexandros wounded with the hope he will heal himself instead of Alexandros. If you can't take out one or the other with at least 3 team members alive, you stand a good chance. Remember to use friend's heroes like and , and of course, bring Revive Potions, and Energy Potions are great for . Quests and Rewards Category:Special Event